


Workaholic

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Series: MiCoVerse Short Stories [2]
Category: MiCoVerse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Just best friends hanging out.





	Workaholic

Jake was.. very stressed. With work, of course, what else? Drinking decaf coffee and sitting at his computer, trying to please his customers.   
Dan wasn’t having it, however. He knows that when decaf stops being enough, he’ll drink regular coffee, which is a recipe for a heart attack, knowing Jake’s family history of heart problems. Since all of this is very fatal, he tries to tell Jake to take a small break, even if it’s just for a bit. Of course, Jake brushes it off, saying something along the lines of “I’ll be fine” or “Just a bit longer” which is usually repeated over the course of hours and days.   
So Dan decides to do the next best thing, pick Jake up and forcibly take him from his work, strong arms holding onto him and pulling him to the couch.   
“Dan, come on, let me finish my stuff, or I won’t be able to get the money, they’ll give me a bad rating.”   
“Shush, I don’t care. Who cares about a good rating when your life is on the line because of it?”   
“My life isn’t on the line-“   
“I said shush. Just relax for a day and you can go back to it.”   
“Dan,-“   
“Nope. Don’t make me get Milo in here.”   
Jake sighs and looks up at his best friend tiredly.   
“What’s he going to do? Sit on me? He’s a child, I’m pretty sure I’m stronger than him.”   
Dan ruffles his hair and sit next to him.   
“Jake, Milo misses spending time with you. Yeah, he goes out with Cody more often than not, but he still loves you.”   
Jake sighs again and leans against the bulkier friend.   
“I’ve just been so caught up in work…”   
“I know, Jake… just take some time off every once in a while, yeah..?”   
“Yeah…”   
Dan pulls his best friend close and leans back, Jake lying on him and letting out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes as he feels big arms embracing him.   
“Thank you for letting me take a break from my work..”   
“Well, I had to literally pick you up because you refused to focus on anything else.”   
“Shut it.”


End file.
